My Only Wish
by tnguyen
Summary: You can close your eyes from what you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart from what you don't want to feel.
1. The Beginning

**My Only Wish**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or its characters etc.._**

Chapter 1 - **The beginning**

Another day, when the snowflakes fall so softly. And the ground covered with snow looks so pure; makes you sad once you step in it, breaking the beautiful silence.

She stared at her computer screen with her emerald green eyes and light brown hair. She was writing a story. As she typed, she decided she wanted to be a writer; the best darn writer there ever was. As she typed the last few words, she looked at the time. 9:29pm. Right on time. _Holy.. that story took me 4 hours to write. I better get a good mark. _She waited as she heard the familiar sound of the printer getting ready to print. She looked around the room.

There was a mini TV beside the door and a closet opposite on the other side of the room. Her bed was almost directly in the middle of the room. There was a pink theme to everything. There were pink curtains and pink bed sheets, pillows and even a pink blanket. The wall had a light peach colour to it. Her drawer was beside her bed, with a big mirror on top. On top of the wide drawer were tons of teddy bears; each teddy bear had a name of its own.

She quickly turned back to the computer, and surprised herself with a yawn. _Ohh.. I guess I'm tired. Better go to sleep before I get in trouble. _She turned off the computer, shut the lights and ran to her bed.

She walked through the hallway, holding the story in her hand. She didn't smile when she walked in the hallway, her eyes were not friendly, as if daring anyone to touch her. She knew you got to act tough to survive in high school. If you didn't, you would be pushed around, literally. She kept on walking through the long hallway with the beige lockers and the millions of people standing around in groups; not letting anyone through. Well.. not _millions. _But you get the picture.

She finally found the stairs leading up to the hallway where her locker was. The stairs weren't very long, but it seemed to take her awhile. Maybe 'cause noone was ever there. It made you kind of lonely. As always, there were a bunch of people infront of her locker, blocking her way.

"Ex-CUSE me!" she yelled. She was getting really impatient. They let her through. _Of course. _

Her first two classes were so boring. It seemed like the classes were 4 hours each instead of 1. Business. She couldn't wait. She loved computers. She walked quickly down the stairs to her favourite class.

As she sat down, she saw him. He sat opposite of her. She pretended to ignore him, but she knew he was staring at her. She looked at the computer screen; she could see herself. She looked.. perfect. She couldn't help smiling. He came over to her and sat down beside her.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Syaoran! what are you doing? Go back to your seat." the teacher yelled. She had short curly blond hair that went up to her shoulders. She was pretty but too strict.

"Err.. I'm helping Sakura." Syaoran replied.

"Is he helping you Sakura?"

"Umm.. " She didn't want to lie to the teacher, but..

"Well, Syaoran if you're helping her then it's okay. I just don't want you bothering her." the teacher smiled. Whoa.. She was actually smiling.

He looked at her screen. She just kept staring at him; his chestnut brown hair falling into his face, his amber eyes.

All of a sudden she felt a hand on hers. She looked to see that he had tried to use the mouse with her hand on it. She blushed and quickly removed her hand. He stared at her, giving her a weird look. Then he continued to look at the screen, searching for errors. She wanted to say something to him, but she was speechless. So she looked away, she then felt someone holding on to her wrist.

"How do you get this bracelet off?"

"Huh?" she was surprised.

He was holding her hand in his left hand and his right hand was touching her bracelet. He seemed pretty interested in the bracelet, or so it seemed.

"Ohh.. umm.. you can't." She felt awkward, so she slowly pulled her hand from his. As if sensing the awkward moment, he stood up and walked back to his seat. Thinking about it, got her completely mad. _Why did he keep touching my hand? He has a girlfriend.. geez.. _

"BRRINGG!!" It was time to go home. School is finally over. Sakura ran to her locker, hoping to be there before a huge crowd gathered. She grabbed her coat, stuffed her books into her bag and quickly walked away.

She was walking fast, not wanting to spend another second in this school. But as she zipped up her coat, she saw him. She couldn't help but smile. Even though she told herself she was mad at him. When they were only a few feet away, he moved closer. She wasn't certain what he was going to do. But then she felt hands around her waist. He was hugging her.

**_I hoped you liked it. I changed some things, but yeah.. RR k?_**


	2. Michael

**My Only Wish**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS or its characters etc.**

**_Thanks for the very sweet reviews. I decided to update a.s.a.p 'cause of you guys._**

_last chapter: _

"BRRINGG!!" It was time to go home. School is finally over. Sakura ran to her locker, hoping to be there before a huge crowd gathered. She grabbed her coat, stuffed her books into her bag and quickly walked away.

She was walking fast, not wanting to spend another second in this school. But as she zipped up her coat, she saw him. She couldn't help but smile. Even though she told herself she was mad at him. When they were only a few feet away, he moved closer. She wasn't certain what he was going to do. But then she felt hands around her waist. He was hugging her.

_Chapter 2 _- **Michael**

She cautiously put her arms around him. After awhile she figured that was pretty long and there were people staring so she tried to push him away, but he only held on tighter. He hugged her so tight that she felt like she was being crushed. She knew this had to end.

"Syaoran.. I, I can't breathe."

Seconds later, he reluctantly let her go. He looked into her emerald eyes before walking away.

"Bye Syaoran.." she whispered.

Sakura had this feeling, that.. She didn't want that moment to end. But as soon as it popped into her head, she shook it away. She then remembered the time; her brother was waiting for her outside. She ran as fast as she could, she didn't want her brother to be mad at her; she hated waiting, so she wouldn't want anyone to be waiting so long for her, especially her mean old brother.

That night as she tried to get to sleep, she couldn't stop thinking about him, Syaoran. She kept remembering his touch; when he put his hand over hers, when he took her hand in his to look at her bracelet. But what was on her mind the most, was the way he hugged her. It didn't seem like an ordinary friendship hug. It seemed.. more. Wait… She was just thinking too much. _He has a girlfriend_, she kept reminding herself. _He wouldn't like me. We're just buddies. That's why he hugged me. He hugged me so tight was because we're GOOD buddies. Nothing else.. _This made everything less complicated for her. Maybe now she would get some sleep since she knew, well thought why he did it and everything. And she did sleep with a smile on her face.

She ran down the stairs getting her coat and bag and headed straight for the door.

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to be late!" she yelled.

She had reached the school right when the bell rang. She ran even faster, maybe if she wasn't very late, her teacher would let it go. As she was about to turn the corner, she bumped right into someone. She fell to the ground, her books and notes flying everywhere.

She was so mad, who was this person who made her fall and made her even later than she was? She looked up to see a boy with short black hair, his face made him seem very young, but she knew he was her age. He was wearing a plain red t-shirt and baggy jeans. He looked down at her and offered her his hand. She took it of course, it was his fault that she was on the ground in the first place.

"What were you doing?! Watch where you're going! Geez.." she couldn't stop herself from yelling.

"Sorry. I was in a rush." he said. He looked like he felt really guilty.

"Umm.. It's okay. I mean I'm sorry. I was rushing too." she smiled at him. Well.. It was her fault too.

She then bent down to pick up her stuff. She thought she got everything until she saw one of her sheets by the stairs. She placed a hand on it, but at the same moment a hand went on hers. She looked to see whose hand it was and it was him. It was the guy she bumped into. _So he didn't leave yet._ She finally realized what was happening so she quickly let go of the paper.

"Umm.. " she blushed, she couldn't help it for some reason.

"Sorry! I just wanted to get it for you." he seemed embarrassed for his cheeks were red.

He pushed a couple of sheets toward her, the ones he picked up on the floor. He then ran off, feeling extremely awkward.

_Hrmm.. He's very cute. _She thought to herself as she walked up the stairs to her classroom.

"Michael! Where are your books? And you're late!" the teacher yelled.

"Ohh! I forgot it! I'm sorry that I'm late." he looked down at the floor. "I'll go get it now."

He rushed back to the corridor where he bumped into that girl. There it was, his backpack. And right beside it was a pink binder. He picked it up, and all of a sudden he remembered the moment when he touched her hand trying to get the paper for her. He smiled. He looked at the binder. _It must be hers. I wish I had asked for her name. Wait.. It says.. 'Sakura'. _Then he remembered someone who he forgot long ago.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Who do you like Mikey?" said a little redhead boy._

_"Me? I like.. Sakura."_

_"Really?"_

_Mikey looked at Sakura. She seemed to have heard them, 'cause she was blushing. As soon as he caught her beautiful emerald green eyes, she looked away._

_"Yeah.. I do." Mikey replied. "And I always will.." he whispered, so no one could hear him._

Michael was so happy, he felt like jumping! He knew nothing could ruin today. He had found Sakura.. He grabbed his bag and gently put the binder that belonged to Sakura into his bag and ran to class with a huge smile on his face.

Sakura rustled through her backpack, looking desperately for her pink binder.

"Oh my gosh, where did I put it?"

"Sakura, what's wrong? Please hand me your story now." the teacher said.

"Umm.. I can't seem to find it." Sakura answered.

"What?!?! Don't tell me you didn't do it! This is 15 of your grade." the teacher was incredibly mad.

"I did do it! I swear!"

"Well, whatever. I'll give you a chance. Hand it in to me at the end of the day or you will get a zero. Understood?"

"Yes. Thanks so much Ms. Quanz!" Sakura gave her a really grateful smile.

"Yes.. No problem." Ms. Quanz couldn't stay mad at this girl, who seemed so innocent; incapable of lying.

It was lunchtime, everyone was very happy that they could finally have a break from their boring classes. Everyone was happy that is, except for Sakura. She didn't know where her story was, and she didn't have enough time to write it out again. She walked through the hallways looking at the floor, maybe she had dropped it somewhere. Then she suddenly remembered. _I dropped my bag when I bumped into that guy, maybe my book is there. _She walked quickly, since there was no running allowed in the hallways until she saw Syaoran. Syaoran seemed very sad, he seemed to be looking at his shoes. She quickly rushed over to see what's wrong. Her story could wait.

"Syaoran, what's wrong?"

He raised his head and stared at her. There seem to be tears coming out of his auburn eyes. He brushed them away. And he took her hand and pulled her to the nearest exit. They sat on the curb. He didn't say anything for along time, but then she heard a sound. He was crying. She felt like crying too, she couldn't bear it to see him like this. But she held it. He needed her to be strong right now. He then turned to look at her.

"Sakura.. She, she.. "

"It's okay.."

"She dumped me." Syaoran went back to staring at his shoes.

"Huh? Don't lie! She loves you!"

"I'm not.. It happened yesterday."

"Do you.. Do you still like her?"

"I don't know.."

There was a long pause. Sakura felt very sad. Why would anyone dump Syaoran? Syaoran was an amazing person.

"I do.."

"You do what?" she asked.

"I still like her."

By pure instinct, she grabbed him and hugged him gently, stroking his hair.

Michael ran to the door, someone had told him Sakura had went outside. As he was about to open the door he looked through the glass. He saw her hugging some other guy. He immediately dropped the pink binder. His heart felt like it had broke into millions of pieces. So he was wrong; something could ruin today, and it did.

_**A/N: I hoped you liked reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. R R k?**_


	3. Contact

**My Only Wish**

_last chapter:_

"I do.."

"You do what?" she asked.

"I still like her."

By pure instinct, she grabbed him and hugged him gently, stroking his hair.

Michael ran to the door, someone had told him Sakura had went outside. As he was about to open the door he looked through the glass. He saw her hugging some other guy. He immediately dropped the pink binder. His heart felt like it had broken into millions of pieces. So he was wrong; something could ruin today, and it did.

_Chapter 3_** - Contact**

Syaoran pulled himself from Sakura and smiled at her.

"Now that I'm single, Sakura, aren't you going to make a move on me?" he put on a mischievous grin.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh; he was back to his old jokes. She was glad he was trying to be happy. "Hrm.. Why should I? You still like Meilling so I wouldn't have a chance."

"So that means you like me or something right?"

"What do you think?" she winked.

"OMG, Sakura likes me!" he laughed as he ran off. "I'm going to tell everyone."

Sakura sat there smiling. Whenever he smiled, she had to smile too, even if his happiness was fake. Sakura suddenly remembered she had to go find her story. She stood up and headed for the door.

She opened the door and as she walked in, she bumped right into someone. AgainThe person she bumped into was motionless. She looked at him to see if he was hurt, he looked familiar.

"Umm.. Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

He didn't answer her. She looked down at the floor, and she saw a pink binder. It was her story! She bent down to pick it up. He was the boy she bumped into this morning.

"You dropped it this morning." he said it so low, it was almost a whisper.

"Oh, thank you so much! I was looking all over for it!" She ran right up and peered up at him and gave him a big smile.

Staring into that face made him feel so much better.

"Was.. was that your boyfriend?" he was afraid of the answer, but he needed to know.

"Huh? Ohh.. nope. Just a friend." She replied. With that she heard him sigh, as if he was holding his breath. "What's your name?"

"My name is Michael."

"My name is--"

"Sakura." Michael interrupted.

"How do you know my name?" she was surprised.

"Don't you remember? I'm Mikey. From Grade four."

"Really? Oh my goodness.. I can't believe it. I haven't seen you since.. ever." she laughed.

He laughed with her. They stood there laughing and talking about the things that happened when they were small. Then a girl walked over, with long black hair and blue eyes towards them.

"Sakura.."

"Tomoyo!" Sakura ran over and hugged her best friend.

Michael slowly followed Sakura. "Hey Tomoyo."

Tomoyo's face was all red. "H-hi."

"You guys know each other? That's great!" Sakura exclaimed. But something was wrong with the picture. Tomoyo was looking away, blushing like crazy, and Michael was staring at his feet. Sakura knew they felt uncomfortable around each other, so she pulled Tomoyo's hand. "Me and Tomoyo have to go. We got to catch up later okay?" she smiled.

"Yup." he replied as he watched them go.

Sakura one hand hand holding on to her binder while the other one hooked with Tomoyo's walked slowly waiting for Tomoyo to tell her something.

"Sakura.. Do you remember me telling you about the guy I liked.. That my old bestfriend told him that I liked him?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah! Of course! His name was.. umm.. let me see.. Michael right?"

"Yeah."

"Wait.. Are you telling me that THAT Michael, the one you like is THIS Michael?" Sakura was shocked.

"Umm. yeah. Do you have to be so loud about it?"

"Oh my goodness.. It's just that.. I don't know. That's so cute."

"Yeah, but he doesn't feel the same way. He thinks I'm weird."

"No he doesn't! Michael is an incredibly nice person."

"How do you know? You never told me you knew him."

"Well, we go wayy back. He was always so nice to me when we were young."

"Oh." Tomyo said, with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Yup.. I have to go okay?" Sakura said as she hugged Tomoyo tightly. "I have to hand in this huge project. Talk to you later Tomoyo!" And she ran off.

_**Yeah I know this chapter is kinda weak, but.. Ohh well.. I hoped you liked it anyway... reviews inspire me to write. RR k? **_


	4. Ada

**My Only Wish**

_Last chapter:_

Sakura one hand holding on to her binder while the other one hooked with Tomoyo's walked slowly waiting for Tomoyo to tell her something.

"Sakura.. Do you remember me telling you about the guy I liked.. That my old best friend told him that I liked him?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah! Of course! His name was.. umm.. let me see.. Michael right?"

"Yeah."

"Wait.. Are you telling me that THAT Michael, the one you like is THIS Michael?" Sakura was shocked.

"Umm. yeah. Do you have to be so loud about it?"

"Oh my goodness.. It's just that.. I don't know. That's so cute."

"Yeah, but he doesn't feel the same way. He thinks I'm weird."

"No he doesn't! Michael is an incredibly nice person."

"How do you know? You never told me you knew him."

"Well, we go way back. He was always so nice to me when we were young."

"Oh." Tomoyo said, with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Yup.. I have to go okay?" Sakura said as she hugged Tomoyo tightly. "I have to hand in this huge project. Talk to you later Tomoyo!" And she ran off.

_Chapter 4 - _**Ada**

Tomoyo watched as her best friend ran off. As Tomoyo walked off to class she saw Ada, her friend. Ada had long black hair tied up high, with some dark brown highlights, her short bangs fell just below her left eyebrow. She fixed her glasses as she stared at the floor. Her pale brown eyes looked up, as she heard footsteps.

"Ada, hey."

"Oh, hey Tomoyo. I was waiting for you."

"Oh.. well, I'm here now." Tomoyo smiled.

The two girls walked down the hallway giggling until they saw Michael and his friend.

"Hey Tomoyo." said Michael.

"Oh, hey.." Tomoyo's face was getting redder by the second.

"Who's your friend?" Michael asked, looking at Ada.

"My name is Ada."

"Hey Ada, my name is Michael. Oh yeah, this is Eriol." Michael pointed at his friend.

"Hi girls." Eriol said. He had short black split hair, and he was wearing glasses.

"Hi." they replied.

"Where's Sakura?" Michael asked, looking around.

"She went to hand in her assignment." Tomoyo replied.

'Oh." he said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"So where you girls off to?" Eriol asked.

"Nowhere." said Ada.

"How 'bout you girls come play basketball with us?" Eriol suggested.

"Okay." Tomoyo smiled, as she looked at Michael.

"Okay let's play two-on-two. Who's with who?" Eriol said as they reached the gym.

"How about we play girls against guys?" Ada asked, looking at Tomoyo.

"Umm.. how about we not, 'cause that would be unfair, since they're better." said Tomoyo. "Umm.. Michael, can we be together?"

"Huh? Umm.. sure." You can tell he wasn't really paying attention.

"Okay Ada, I guess it's me and you." Eriol winked at her.

Michael had the ball, dribbling like a pro, he was about to shoot when out popped Ada, she jumped at him to get the ball. He was so surprised he fell, accidentally pulling Ada down with him. She was laying on top of him, their eyes met. Tomoyo ran over.

"Ada, are you okay? Michael are you okay?" She asked hurriedly.

Suddenly Ada realized the position she was in, so she got up quickly.

"I'm okay, Tomoyo." she said.

Michael got up; he had a confused look on his face.

"Sorry Michael." Ada apologized. Her face had a little pink colour to it, her hands were clasped together behind her back, her eyes staring at the floor. She fixed her glasses, which were beginning to slip.

Michael finally realized what was happening. "Huh? What are you talking about? It's my fault. I'm just surprised that you're so fast. You're pretty good for a girl." He laughed.

Ada stared at him. Then it hit her. "What do you mean for a girl? Are you saying boys are better?!?"

"What if I am?"

"Then you're going to get it mister!" She shouted as she ran over, and playfully punched him in the arm.

"You know what? That really hurts." He said putting on a hurt face.

"And do I care?" She laughed.

"Okay guys, stop it."

They all stared at Tomoyo. Her face was getting red.

"Tomoyo, what's wrong?" Eriol asked.

Then they heard the bell.

"Nothing, I have to go." Tomoyo replied as she ran off.

They all went their separate ways to get to class.

_What's wrong with me?_ _Why did I do that for? _Tomoyo kept asking herself. _He probably thinks I'm weird. _Tears started to form from her eyes. But she stopped herself from crying as she reached her classroom.

Ada was smiling happily as she walked to class. But then she remembered Tomoyo's reaction. _What's wrong with Tomoyo? I hope I didn't do anything to make her mad. Hrm.. Actually her face was particularly red today, maybe she has a fever.. _As she sat down in her seat, she jumped up and shouted, "I know! I'll make her soup, that always helps."

Then Ada noticed all the eyes staring at her, she quickly sat down holding her hands together, pretending she was reading her notes.

"Ada! What was that?"

Ada turned to look into those amber eyes, that belonged to Syaoran. He had an amused look set upon his face.

"What are you talking about?" she said turning away.

"Right.."

She tried to think of something else to say to change the subject. Then she saw a poster on the wall.

"Are you going to the dance tomorrow?"

"Huh? Ohh.. Yeah I am. Dances wouldn't be the same without me." he grinned.

"Uh huh." she replied.

"Syaoran! Why are you always talking?" the teacher yelled.

"huh? I'm not the only one." Syaoran said, pointing at Ada.

"Ada is a very good girl; don't accuse her of such things." the teacher smiled.

"Nah uh. She was talking more than I was."

Ada just laughed, since Syaoran was always getting in trouble.

Michael and Eriol were in gym class, running around the field.

"Michael, what do you think about Ada?" Eriol asked, running slower so Michael could catch up.

"Uh, what, what are you talk-talking about?" he panted.

"Remember when we were playing basketball?" Eriol smiled, raising one eyebrow.

"Umm.. Right." Michael stopped running, one hand holding onto his waist. "I already have someone in mind."

"Oh my gosh, for real?!" Eriol said in a high-pitched voice.  
They both cracked up, laughing uncontrollably until the teacher yelled at them to stop fooling around.

"Ahahaha, anyways.. Who is it?" Eriol asked.

"It's.."

"C'mon, Michael."

"It's.. Sakura."

_**A/N: Done! Whew.. This chapter took me 3 days to finish. 'Cause I kept changing stuff, but I hoped you like it. It took me a super long time to think about the title, but ohh well. I think the next chapter will be really sweet. So, keep in sending me reviews . RR. I'll try to make the chapters a little longer.**_


	5. Special for 2

My Only Wish 

Sorry for the long update! But here you go!

Last chapter:

Michael and Eriol were in gym class, running around the field.  
"Michael, what do you think about Ada?" Eriol asked, running slower so Michael could catch up.  
"Uh, what, what are you talk-talking about?" he panted. "Remember when we were playing basketball?" Eriol smiled, raising one eyebrow.  
"Umm.. Right." Michael stopped running, one hand holding onto his waist. "I already have someone in mind." "Oh my gosh, for real!" Eriol said in a high-pitched voice. They both cracked up, laughing uncontrollably until the teacher yelled at them to stop fooling around. "Ahahaha, anyways.. Who is it?" Eriol asked.  
"It's.." "C'mon, Michael." "It's.. Sakura."

Chapter 5 - Special for 2

Sakura immediately sat straight up, the teacher was yelling at her because she wasn't paying attention. She hurriedly took her book out and started scribbling down the note on the board. Why is class so boring? She thought to herself. She looked around the room, she could never pay attention in math. There was a huge poster on the wall; it was about the dance tomorrow. The first one this year. She couldn't wait. What am I going to wear? The thought wouldn't go away. She decided to tell Tomoyo and Ada to go out for pizza later to ask them what they would wear.  
It was time to go home. Eriol walked to his locker to find Syaoran there.  
"Yo Eriol!" "Syaoran, what do you want?" smiled Eriol.  
"Nothing, you want to go out for pizza?" "Wait.. Are you asking me out?" Eriol put on a serious face.  
"Yeah man! For sure! Are you coming or not?" laughed Syaoran.  
"Sure, sure." They walked down the hall until Eriol saw Michael.  
"Mike, hey!" Michael turns around to see them. He stares at Syaoran. "Hey Eriol." Michael said.  
"Yeah, this is Syaoran." said Eriol.  
"Hey." "Hey, you look familiar." "Really? I don't know.. We go to the same school man." laughed Syaoran.  
They all started to laugh. "Hey Mike, let's all go to eat pizza." "Huh? Yeah, sure." Michael replied.  
As they reached the door, they could feel the cold air rush past them.  
"It sure is cold." Eriol said.  
"Race ya!" Shouted Syaoran, as he ran off.  
The girls were sitting on the couch, sipping on their soda, talking about the dance. The pizza place had two couches and a couple of booths; it didn't look anything like the other pizza places, that's why it was popular, it had a different look. Right now, it was very crowded. But at their couch, there was just enough room for three more people.  
"Tomoyo, I don't know what to wear." whined Sakura.  
"H'rm.. I know! I'll make you something!" exclaimed Tomoyo, who was an expert at designing clothes.  
"But the dance is tomorrow. Will you have enough time?" "Of course.. I'm a professional, you know." grinned Tomoyo.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot." Sakura laughed.  
Ada was looking around, not paying attention to a word they said. She didn't think the dance was a big deal. She then felt someone nudge her.  
"Ada, what are you wearing for the dance?" "Huh? Umm.. I don't know yet. Nothing really special though." The guys pushed the door open, feeling the warmth as they stepped in. Their faces were all red, from the cold and the running. "Syaoran, you're last! And you started off first too!" Laughed Eriol.  
"Shame.." Michael joined in.  
"Shut up." grumbled Syaoran.  
"Look, it's so full today. Where are we supposed to sit?" "H'rm.. Let's see.." said Syaoran, looking around. "There! On the couch." he pointed.  
"But someone's sitting there." said Michael.  
"So? C'mon let's go." Syaoran said, pushing his way through the crowd.  
"Hey ladies, may we sit here?" All three girls turned towards the voice.  
"Syaoran?" "Oh.. It's you girls.. Sorry, never mind. I don't want to catch your cooties!" he teased.  
"Oh, that's fine with us. We don't really want you here anyways." said Sakura turning away.  
"Fine! Be that way. C'mon guys." said Syaoran, stomping away.  
"No, Michael and Eriol come sit with us." Sakura said, tugging on Michael's sleeve, as he was about to follow Syaoran.  
Syaoran's face was so red as a tomato. It seemed like he was going to blow up. All the girls started laughing so hard their tummies hurt.  
"Aww.. Syaoran. We were just playing. Don't get mad now." said Ada.  
"I wasn't mad!" he denied. "And Sakura was the one who got mad first." "Syaoran.. You're so silly. I would never get mad at you." said Sakura, blinking innocently. It was so fun joking with Syaoran.  
"Liar!" "Syaoran, just sit down." Ada said, getting tired of this conversation.  
"Yeah, Syaoran sit down." said Sakura.  
"Fine.. It's because you begged me to." he said, sitting down.  
The girls rolled their eyes.  
The waitress skated over with her pink rollerblades. "Sorry for the wait. What can I get for you?" she looked up and counted each head. "Oh.. Are you guys here for the special?" "Special?" asked Sakura.  
"Yeah. The couple one. Only three dollars. Two personal pan pizzas, two bag of chips and a glass of soda to share." the waitress winked.  
"Oh.. We're just friends." said Sakura.  
"Oh.. I see. I'll make up the couples for you." she smiled. "What?" "Okay.. H'rm.. Let me see.. " Seconds later, the waitress skated off with an order of three specials. She had paired Syaoran with Sakura, Tomoyo with Eriol, and Ada with Michael. Eriol kept trying to make small talk with Tomoyo but it seemed like she wasn't interested. She kept looking at something. He turned to look at the focus of her eyes. She was looking at Michael. Eriol knew something was up. Michael was chatting happily with Ada, but occasionally he glanced over at Sakura and Syaoran.  
Then a realization hit Michael. Sakura was with Syaoran outside that time. Was something going on between those two? Can't be, he thought. She said he was just a friend.  
The waitress returned with their orders, hands full. She placed it on the table. "Have fun, lovebirds." she winked, skating off.  
"That's one weird lady." said Syaoran.  
"Syaoran, you're so mean." glared Sakura.  
"What, I was just joking." he said raising his hands. "Let's eat." Sakura said.  
"Dig in!" yelled Syaoran, stuffing the pizza into his mouth.  
Michael and Ada watched Syaoran eat. They both started to laugh. Even though they didn't know each other that well, it seemed like they've been friends forever. They ate and talked, laughing about the simplest things. Michael reached his head over to the straw. But as it touched his lips, he felt someone really close to his face. His eyes looked up to stare into Ada's brown eyes. They both moved back quickly, and started laughing. Somehow they didn't feel awkward.  
"You have pretty eyes." Michael said.  
Ada felt her face flush. "You too." she replied.  
"Go ahead, you drink first," said Michael.  
"Kay." Tomoyo watching this whole scene, started shaking. She tried to stop, but she couldn't. Eriol slowly put his arms around her. "It's okay, he likes someone else." "Huh?" Tomoyo turned to look at him.  
"Don't worry, I'll help you." he smiled.

End of another wonderful chapter. JK lol. Well.. I was gonna make this one real sweet and all but.. decided, I'll do that for the next chapter. MAYBE.. Lol. Read and Review plz! Lol.


End file.
